The Final Wreck-ening
The Final Wrenck-ening is the 13th and final episode of Total Drama: All-Stars. Plot It's the All-Stars finale and it comes down to Zoey and Mike (Mal). Who will win the All-Stars Season. Summary The episode begins with Zoey in the monitor room, watching clips revealing Mike to have been Mal for longer than she had thought. In the confessional she expresses concern, but believes "that doesn't mean Mike’s not in there.” Mal, in the confessional, laughs at Zoey’s devotion in taking him to the finale despite him still being Mal. Meanwhile, in his subconscious, Mike and his four alternate personalities arrive at the door of the tower, questioning why it is not guarded. Mike argues that since there is a picture of five people on the door and there are five of them, it must be the right way. But as he pulls on the handle, the door falls on top of everyone. Using their combined strength, they are able to push it off and enter the tower, but are met with a dauntingly long, spiraling staircase to reach the top. Chris announces the challenge to be in the forest clearing over the loudspeaker. Using Mike’s voice, Mal thanks Zoey for bringing him to the finale and begins to reassure her, but she angrily tells him that she did it for Mike, not Mal, and tells him to drop the act. Mal then regains his original voice and appearance and tells Zoey that Mike is gone and never coming back. This shocks her, and she again debated whether that is just what Mal wants her to believe or if it is actually true. In the clearing, Chris starts to announce the challenge, during which he scares Zoey by saying it will be brutal, extremely dangerous, and probably kill them. Behind a curtain, he reveals an array of weapons (including Mr. Coconut) to choose from. Zoey chooses a bow and arrow, while Mal chooses the spaghetti bazooka. Chris then says that they’ll be used to pop balloons floating in the air, each of which contains previously flushed All-Stars and filled by Owen, who sits nearby who is eating double-baked beans. Whoever’s balloon is popped and comes down, he announces, will become their helper for the challenge. Mal initially misses, while Zoey is able to shoot down Cameron, who is in a bubble within the balloon. Mal again misses, and Zoey shoots down Gwen. Chris notes that Mal had better get going, and, annoyed, he shoots Zoey and knocks her down. He is then able to shoot down Alejandro and Heather, just before Chris calls time and sends an intern to go collect the helpers who had not been shot down. However, a gust of wind sends them all blowing away into the distance. Chris’s lawyers call him on his cell phone after this incident, but he chooses to ignore it and leads Mal and Zoey to the next part of the challenge. Zoey shows in the confessional that she feels bad about bringing Cameron and Gwen into the danger, but tries to see the positive side as well. Mal, on the other hand, says he will bury Alejandro and Heather alive if they get in his way. On the way to the challenge, Chris reminds the helpers that they are only there as helpers and cannot win despite the dangers they will be put through, expecting this to annoy Alejandro and Heather. As they fail to react, Chris tries to get a reaction out of Heather by emphasizing this rule again, yelling through the megaphone in her face, but she only looks at Alejandro lovingly and says they are fine with that. In the confessional, Heather sits on Alejandro's lap and reveals they are now officially together and that the money only got in the way of their happiness, and they are about to share a kiss before a disgusted Chris interrupts them. The finalists, their helpers, Chris, and an intern drive up to the “Moats of Doom”. Chris announces that each level of the 4-tier moat has a level of safe ground with tools that will help them pass each moat. The bottom level is filled with bubbling toxic waste, the second with lava, and the third with regular swamp water (although Fang is also in here). Once they get there, they must abandon their helpers and complete the challenge alone to the top, where they must fight the “Mad King” and pull the “Sword of Victory” from a stone under The Mad King to win the million dollars. Zoey says they should try not to hurt Mal- since Mike is, she believes, still in there, in this dangerous challenge, and tries to find reassurance from Cameron. However, Cameron only sighs and says that Mike may not only not come back, but that “Mike” may just be an alternate personality to Mal. Although temporarily saddened, this gives Zoey new incentive and strength, and she decides to go all out and “crush Mal” to win the million. Now about to begin the challenge, Alejandro and Heather continue to cuddle, and Zoey gives up on Mike as he mockingly yells good luck to her, burying the necklace he had given her earlier. The challenge begins. Faced with the first moat and provided with long sticks, Gwen suggests they use the sticks as stilts, while Mal attempts to throw Heather in and use her as a boat. The sticks burn when they come into contact with the toxic waste when Gwen tests it, so they instead use Cameron’s bubble as a boat and the sticks as oars. They arrive safely, and Cameron’s bubble explodes and he falls into Zoey’s arms. Alejandro stops Mal before he can throw in Heather and suggests that instead they use the sticks to pole vault across, which Mal does, although the force when he arrives nearly throws him back into the moat. Zoey notices and worries for him, feeling relief once he regains balance. Gwen reminds her that he is Mal, not Mike, and advises her to stop worrying before he hurts her. Alejandro and Heather still have not gotten across, and Mal says he is not there to help them, but that they are there to help him, and does not help them get across. As Mal, Gwen, Cameron, and Zoey climb up to the second level, everyone has reached the top of the tower in Mike’s subconscious to find a red button. Chester realizes that it is a reset button just as Mike is about to press it; one that will make Mike just himself again. Vito then realizes that this will destroy himself and all the other alternates, causing Mike to appear worried now as he gazes at the button. Back in the challenge, Mal throws Cameron to the first moat level, and he lands on his back in the safe spot. Zoey uses a ladder laid out horizontally to pass the moat, and runs across quickly as it burns. Gwen tries to slap Mal for this action, but he grabs her hand and throws her down on top of Cameron, while Alejandro and Heather use the log boat and sticks provided to cross the toxic waste. Zoey climbs up the ladder to the third tier, and Mal uses the pogo stick provided to bounce up high and crash down on top of Zoey, the force knocking them both into the swamp water. The four helpers start to climb their way back up. In Mike’s subconscious, Mal suddenly falls back into Mike’s empty mind, questioning where his tower went. Mike, who is also there, announces that it is gone for good. A flashback shows that Mike could not bring himself to press the button, since it would get rid of all his personalities. But, after everyone encourages him that they will still be a part of him in a way and that it is necessary to stop Mal, everyone puts their hands together and presses the button, effectively destroying the tower, and presumably all of the personalities. Infuriated, Mal charges toward Mike, but Mike is able to stop him and knock him backwards with a shield. As Mike bids Mal farewell for good, Mal slowly vanishes into nothingness and Mike walks away. In the challenge, Fang is about to attack Zoey , but Mike punches Fang, grabbing a tooth that falls. He then reassures that Zoey that he is Mike all the time and for good. Still a bit unsure, Zoey wants to believe him, and finally does when Mike asks where the necklace is that he had given her, showing that he remembers this as Mike. Overjoyed, Zoey leans in and kisses Mike, and the two share their first mutual kiss. Cameron and Gwen give each other a high-five, and Alejandro and Heather hold each other. Chris expresses frustration at everyone’s congeniality and the lack of fighting in the finale, and as Alejandro and Heather share a kiss, Mike and Zoey kiss again, and Gwen even kisses Cameron on the cheek, he becomes further enraged and announces that now, he allows anyone, including the helpers, to get the sword and win the money. At this, Alejandro drops Heather and runs forth, although she grabs his boot and stops him. Zoey and Mike playfully tease each other that they will win the money and go separate ways to do so. Alejandro and Heather continue to fight, with Cameron interjecting that he will fight for Zoey. Mike then jumps and lands perfectly on Alejandro’s shoulders, showing that he has acquired Svetlana’s gymnastic prowess. He leaves Alejandro with the tooth from Fang, who then chases him away. Gwen hits Heather on the head with a stick, slowing down and ruining Heather’s chances of getting ahead, as well. Zoey and Mike climb up the ladder and arrive at nearly the same time, and are targeted by Chef’s spaghetti bazooka. Chris insults his skills, which earns him a shot all his own. At this point, either Mike or Zoey will respond to Chris's comment. Who does depends on the ending. The network calls Chris on his cell phone, and Chris announces that they are so happy, they want to go straight into another season with an all-new cast. Just then air begins to shoot out of the rock where the sword had been, and the ground begins to shake. Cameron warily asks Chef how he made the moats, and Chef reveals that he used a fracking machine. Terrified, Cameron explains that a fracking machine is a hydraulic drill and he commits that using the machine on a small island is dangerous. Suddenly, the earth begin to shake and water start pouring out of the hole. Everyone begin to panic as Cameron further explain that the island is going to sink. Everywhere on the island, water started to pour out; the Flush of Shame, the confession booth, the mines, the cabins and the main lodge, until the entire island completely sink. As Alejandro tries to console Heather, who is disappointed for losing a chance to get the million dollars again, Fang appears and started chasing the couple. Meanwhile, Mike, floating on a roof with his friends, tells them that they "should do this again sometime," to which everyone angrily respond "No!" Floating off on what's left of the outhouse confession with the million dollar case, Chris bids farewell to the viewers and tell them to tune in for the next season which will feature a new cast and a new island. Before the episode ends, the Boat of Losers, filled with the animals of the island, sails off with Owen water-skiing behind it before falling into the water, only to resurface, laugh, and proclaim "That, was AWESOME!" Trivia Gwen, Cameron, Alejandro and Heather returned to the game in time for the finale.Category:Total Drama: All-Stars Episodes Category:Total Drama Finale Episodes Category:Article Stubs